1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to receiver circuit architecture in a wireless portable communication device. More particularly, the invention relates to DC offset cancellation in a wireless receiver.
2. Related Art
With the increasing availability of efficient, low cost electronic modules, mobile communication systems are becoming more and more widespread. For example, there are many variations of communication schemes in which various frequencies, transmission schemes, modulation techniques and communication protocols are used to provide two-way voice and data communications in a handheld, telephone-like communication handset. The different modulation and transmission schemes each have advantages and disadvantages.
As these mobile communication systems have been developed and deployed, many different standards, to which these systems must conform, have evolved. For example, in the United States, third generation portable communications systems comply with the IS-136 standard, which requires the use of a particular modulation scheme and access format. In the case of IS-136, the modulation scheme can be 8-quadrature phase shift keying (8QPSK), offset π/4 differential quadrature phase shift keying (π/4-DQPSK) or variations thereof and the access format is TDMA.
In Europe, the global system for mobile communications (GSM) standard requires the use of the gaussian minimum shift keying (GMSK) modulation scheme in a narrow band TDMA access environment, which uses a constant envelope modulation methodology.
Furthermore, in a typical GSM mobile communication system using narrow band TDMA technology, a GMSK modulation scheme supplies a very low noise phase modulated (PM) transmit signal to a non-linear power amplifier directly from an oscillator. In such an arrangement, a non-linear power amplifier, which is highly efficient, can be used thus allowing efficient modulation of the phase-modulated signal and minimizing power consumption. Because the modulated signal is supplied directly from an oscillator, the need for filtering, either before or after the power amplifier, is minimized. Further, the output in a GSM transceiver is a constant envelope (i.e., a non time-varying signal containing only a phase modulated (PM) signal) modulation signal.
One of the advances in portable communication technology is the move toward the implementation of a low intermediate frequency (IF) receiver and a direct conversion receiver (DCR). A low IF receiver converts a radio frequency (RF) signal to an intermediate frequency that is lower than the IF of a convention receiver. A direct conversion receiver downconverts a radio frequency (RF) received signal directly to baseband (DC) without first converting the RF signal to an intermediate frequency (IF). One of the benefits of a direct conversion receiver is the elimination of costly filter components used in systems that employ an intermediate frequency conversion. For example, in a conventional code division multiple access (CDMA) communication system, one or more surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters are implemented to aid in converting the RF signal to an IF signal. To further complicate the circuitry, these SAW filters are typically located on a different device (i.e., “off-chip”) than many of the receiver components.
When implementing a low IF or a direct conversion receiver, there is typically some amount of offset (referred to as “DC offset”) that appears on the downconverted signal. The DC offset occurs due to filter mismatch and also due to self-mixing that can occur with the local oscillator (LO) signal, the radio frequency (RF) signal or interfering signals in the receiver. Typically, filter mismatch due to temperature change over time results in static DC offset. Self-mixing among the LO, RF and interfering signals, as well as reflection at the antenna, temperature variation and LO leakage result dynamic DC offset. Correction for DC offset is typically performed on the variable gain amplifier (VGA) located in the receiver. Many techniques have been proposed to minimize DC-offset. For example, it is possible to minimize DC offset using digital calibration techniques in the analog-to-digital converter (A/D) located in the receiver. Alternately, sampling techniques and Sample-and-Hold (S/H) circuits have been used to subtract the estimated offset of the variable gain amplifier from the received signal.
Unfortunately, one or all of these techniques can only be applied to a system in which the receiver does not continuously operate, such as in a TDMA communication system. In a CDMA system, these techniques will not be effective because the receiver works continuously with no interruption. Furthermore, DC-offset correction using so called “auto-zeroing” techniques during start-up is not practical in a CDMA system because of dynamic offsets. In a CDMA system the only option that shows promise is the implementation of a so called “servo-loop” like architecture around the variable gain amplifier.
Unfortunately, in a servo-loop architecture, the high pass cut-off frequency is dependent upon the gain characteristics of the variable gain amplifier and the amplifiers in the servo-loop. Because the transconductance of the variable gain amplifier varies significantly with the applied gain control signal (usually above 50 dB of range), the cut-off frequency varies by more than 50 dB, which places the cut-off frequency at a point at which data carried in the received signal will likely be lost. It is possible to adjust the high pass cut-off frequency by varying the gain of the amplifiers in the servo-loop inversely proportional to the transconductance amplification of the VGA. Since the transconductance amplification of the VGA varies proportionally to the exponential of the control voltage, the amplification of the amplifiers in the servo-loop must vary with the inverse of the exponential of the control voltage. Unfortunately, such a servo-loop increases significantly the complexity, power consumption and the area on the device occupied by the architecture.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide DC offset cancellation in a wireless receiver operating in a communication system in which the receiver operates continuously.